fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Koopa Junior, usually shortened to Bowser Jr., is one of the 8 canon (and 28 fanon) Koopalings, and is current heir to the Koopa throne. Bowser Jr. is Bowser's favorite son. Bowser Jr. was originally tricked by his father into believing that Peach was his mom, and Mario was an evil kidnapper. In fact, Mario wasn't the kidnapper; he was trying to rescue Peach. However, after being beaten by Mario, Bowser Jr. confessed that he knew Peach wasn't his mother all along. Regardless, Bowser Jr. shares the same ambitions as his Dad, defeat Mario once and for all. Bowser Jr. has never been in a game without his father. Over the past few years, he has become more and more important in the Super Mario series. Appearances Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga . Bowser Jr. appears as the main antagonist of Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga. Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Bowser Jr. will be appearing as an enemy character in Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. Ironically, his father will be playable hero character, so as to why Bowser Jr. is an enemy character, while his dad is a hero character, is unknown. It is still unknown what his exact role is. Mario Rugby League Bowser Jr is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer Wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong character, he has average speed and skill. His special skill is to shoot fire balls out of his mouth for an extended tackle. [[Mario Singalong! Series|''Mario Singalong!]] series Bowser Jr makes his debut in the [[Mario Singalong! Series|''Mario Singalong!]] series in Mario Singalong Rocks!. To unlock him you have to complete Story Mode once. He returns in Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends!, where in both you must also complete the Story Mode to unlock him. Super Duper Smash Bros. Bowser Jr. appears as a default playable character in Super Duper Smash Bros.. Goomsday Wii Bowser Jr. appears as a second-player character in Goomsday Wii, wielding his Magic Paintbrush as a weapon. He seeks to regain the Koopa throne for his father, but cannot face the power of Goomboss alone. He is thus forced to team up with Waluigi and Shadow Mario. His Paint is an extremely useful mechanic in the game, being able to form bridges, ladders, restraints, and even disguises. Super Mario World 3: A Galaxy Quest Bowser Jr. is the first boss of Super Mario World 3: A Galaxy Quest, he appears in his Koopa Clown Car, he also appears in Shadow Mario's disguise in the Onefarious planet. Bowser's Castle Racing Bowser Jr. appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 31% *'Driving Skill:' 58% *'Item Power:' 45% *'Speed:' 81% New Super Mario Bros. 6: The Great Journey He is overworked here, appearing the most out of all bosses, but not necessarily the toughest in his first boss fights. He is mostly seen teamed up with Alex, but can also work with the other Koopalings, considering he issues orders and is the only one who needs to be taken down in some of the all Koopaling fights. His attack pattern depends on whether he is fighting alone without his Clown Car or the other scenario's. With his Clown Car he tosses Bob-Ombs and tries to ram the player, but without the car he jumps, runs, and breathes fireballs. In the all Koopaling fights, he doesn't fight, but actually gives orders. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Bowser Jr. reappears in this game as the boss of Bowser Jr.'s Bomb Blow Castle, in World 8: Valley of Despair. Bowser Super Sluggers Bowser Jr. is a Captain in Bowser Super Sluggers. He has good Bat and speed. Mario & Luigi: The Cosmic Duo Bowser Jr. makes an appearance in Mario & Luigi: The Cosmic Duo. In the game, he acts as the tutorial boss, and attacks using weak fireballs. Bowser Jr. Party: Bowser's Revenge Bowser Jr. is the main character in the game Bowser Jr. Party: Bowser's Revenge. Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel Bowser Jr. has been announced to be an unlockable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel. His attacks uses his paintbrush and fire for some attcks! He can also transform into Shadow Mario by doing his Down Special. All of Shadow Mario's attacks uses his paintbrush. *B: Fire Spit *B Side: Paintbrush *B Up: Shell Spin *B Down: Transform *Final Smash: Koopa Clown Car Super Mario All-Stars 3D Bowser Jr. retains his antagonist role in Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and Super Mario Sunshine. He's also going to be included in the Super Wario 3D World DLC pack, replacing Toad. Super Mario Warriors Bowser Jr. is a featured Warrior in Super Mario Warriors. His weapon is the Clown Car and makes use of the Lightning element. He also has an unlockable secondary weapon in the form of the Darkness-elemental Paintbrush, which lets attack his foes with paint and transform into Shadow Mario. amiibo Gallery Bowser Junior Junior.png|Super Universe Mario File:BowserjrMSWG.png|Olypmic Bowser Jr. File:Bowser Jr NSMBW.jpg|Flame: The Lost World File:Jr.T.png|Bowser Jr.'s art from Mario Power Tennis. File:Baby_Bowser.png|Bowser Jr.'s Sprite in Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure. File:Jrslugguh.png Image:Bowser_Jr.jpg Image:BowserJr.SMG.png BowserJr..png Image:Jrwii.png Fire bowser jr..png Ice bowser jr..png Dry Bowser jr..png|Dry Bowser Jr. Rainbow Bowser Jr.png Dark_Bowser_Jr.jpg|Dark Bowser Jr. BJluigigreens13.jpg|Bowser Jr in SMGDSi Sloppy Bowser Jr..png|Sloppy Bowser Jr. as he appears in Super Sloppy Bros. 8-bit-bowser-jr1-1.jpg|8-bit Bowser jr. Dry Bowser Jr. Art.png|Dry Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr._SHMW.png|Bowser Jr. in Super Hiper Mario World Bowser jr brawl by starwaffle-d3ifolh.png|Bowser Jr. hack in Brawl (created by StarWaffle) Bowserjr_MP9.png|Mario Party 9 Bowser_Jr_MP9_2.png|Mario Party 9 Bowser Jr. Super Mario Sunshine 2.png|Bowser Jr. holding his Magical Paint Brush BowserJr1-CaptainSelect-MSS.png|Bowser Jr in mario party 10 Bowser Jr SMHR.png|Super Mario Hover Race|link=Super Mario Hover Race Bowser Jr8.png|New Super Mario 64 3D (Early Version) Bowser Jr9.png|New Super Mario 64 3D File:BowserJrFortuneStreet.png Bowser Jr NSMBU.png|New Super Mario Bros. U File:BowserjrPMSS.png|Paper Mario: Sticker Star BowserJr.SMB64.png|New Super Mario Bros. Galaxy By bowser_jr__bullet_bike_by_belleysr-d5ay0us.png|Bowser jr with Bullet bike*!!! Bowser jr.png Bowser Jr. (SMB3 style).png|In the style of Super Mario Bros. 3 with his Super Mario Sunshine Magic Paintbrush. Bowser Jr.- Club Nintendo.png|Club Nintendo M&LPITBowserJrStance1.png|His Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time sprite. Bowser Koopa Jr 2D Art.png|2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) Bowser Jr. (M&LPIT style).png|In the style of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Bowser Jr. emblem.png|His emblem Cat Bowser Jr..jpg|Cat Bowser Jr. sad_bowser_jr__render_by_elemental_aura-d7i6nza.png BowserJrSSB4Render.png Jr..png Bowser Jr (SSBWIIU).png Bowser Jr. - MTUS.png MTUS Jr.png Bowserjr Rio2016.png Bowser jr v 2 by tails19950-d4iqc2x.png Bowser Jr. - Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle.png Mecha Jr. - Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle.png 885C6583-06B0-4232-A3F8-6CA50696CC8A.png|Bowser Jr. Mii }} Category:Mario Kart Superstar!!! Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Mario vs Kirby Cast Category:Koopas Category:Koopalings Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Flame (series)/Sports Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:The Bowser Show Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Enemies Category:Flame (series) Characters Category:Kenny Koopa (series) Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Smash Bros. World Dominations Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Princes Category:Sons Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Goomsday Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Babies Category:Bowser's Life Story Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Boom Boom Trilogy Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Speedy characters Category:PoS (series) Category:Koopalings Universe Category:The Nintendo Warriors Category:All-Stars Racing Category:Clones Category:Mario and MySims! Characters Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Secondary Antagonists